Love Hurts
by xx52Always42xx
Summary: Bella Swan has only one friend,Alex, who she can tell everything. Well, everything but one thing. When the two new student,Alice and Edward, move to forks, Will they push her to the breaking point?
1. Chapter 1:Figuers

Love hurts. No matter how strong that love might be. No matter the place or time, or the wholeness of your love. Even the strongest of us get hurt. Love hurts more so than can be put into words, or song, or even an emotion. The pain is unbearable, whether you recognize it or not.

It lurches in the misty, dark shadows, waiting to be exposed. I guess it finally found its chance.

*********

"Okay, here we go," I urged myself out of my car with a heavy sigh.

My old, red Chevy truck was parked directly across from the front office. Why would I park there? Well, it's a very important reason, I assure you.

Ever since eight grade, I have been the laughing stock of the whole school. Sounds like the classic bulling system, right? Well, not even close.

I guess I shouldn't say the whole school, just the nerds, though they do make up the majority of the school. Now, don't be offended, but they need psychiatric help . . . immediately. Come on, anyone who gathers all there friends together, circles around you, and laughs at you for absolutely no reason, must have a problem. Now, three years later, the laughing continues. It wouldn't be that bad normally, saying they are nerds, if I didn't blush like crazy every time it happens. So now, the only one in school not too protective of their social standing to be seen with me is Alex Wagner. And now I feel horrible for that to, due to the fact that he really could have gotten a lot farther in his social life if he didn't hang out with me.

Okay, end of recall, back to reality. As soon as I step out of my car, I scan the immediate area for and large groups of people walking towards me, possibly on the verge of a laughing fit. Area clear, just the typical bystanders.

"Hey shorty, what's up?" a deep, and friendly voice called in my direction.

I spin around to face the easily recognizable voice, "Hey, 5'4 isn't that short!!!" of coarse, I know that for my age it is short, really short, but I get a kick out of messing with him. But, when I turned around, not only did I find Alex walking towards me, but two others as well, and I felt my body stiffen in shock and anger. How could he not tell me or warn me about this? "Oh crap," I thought "he's coming to tell me he finally found out about me." But he can't know can he?

When he reached me, I looked up into his ocean blue eyes, searching for any sign of hurt, understanding, or betrayal. To my great happiness, I found none of these emotions; instead I found pleasure and pure joy.

After I was done examining him, I turned to face his two companions, one a short pixie like girl with spiked black hair sticking out everywhere from her head. The other was a semi tall and lanky boy. His hair was a rare shade of bronze, formed on his head in a untidy disarray. His eyes where a deep shade of piercing green, I felt like they could penetrate right through me, make me obey his every wish, and hope his every hope.

I snapped out of my amazement and wonder when I heard Alex calling out my name in an annoyed voice.

"Hello, earth to Bella. Can you hear me? Bella, Bella?" he continually waved his hand in front of my eyes, a gesture to gain attention. I quickly snapped my head over to face him and nodded for him to speak, showing him he had my full attention. Or, at least most of it.


	2. Chapter 2:This should be intresting

Alex hesitated, and then introduced the two unknown members.

"Um, Bella, these are my two… um… siblings." He said, accenting it when he said siblings, almost like he wasn't sure _what_ to call them, "This is my sister Alice," Alex pointed to the short pixie like girl on his right side.

Alice floated over to me and hugged me tightly before letting go with a huge smile on her face, "It's so nice to meet you, I know we'll be great friends!"

"What, oh yeah, nice to meet you too." I whispered back, slightly in shock by the open gesture.

Alex also had a look of slight shock, but continued the introductions, "And this is my brother… Edward." He turned his face to Edward and gave him a look of warning, obviously not meant to be seen.

Edward wasn't as open as his sister. He simply glanced at me, smiled, and continued to look at his feet. I didn't really know what to say so I timidly smiled back and looked back at Alex.

After that, I simply stared at Alex, looking at him with a look of hurt and confusion. The silence lasted a few more moments, until it was broken by the sound of the bell.

"Better get to class, I guess," I mumbled and turned the opposite direction, towards the school. I instantly felt a warm hand grab the top of my arm and turn my back around.

Alex stared back at me, his eyes full of apologies, "Look, I know your pissed at me right now… I would be too… but please understand, I didn't even know they where coming, and,"

I cut him off, "Yeah and _I_ didn't even know you _had_ any brothers or sisters." I retorted. I know that I sound like a bitch, but how would you feel? At least I kind of already suspected the lack of trust factor.

He heaved a sigh and continued from where he left off, "I just want to say I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you, and I know that you haven't had the best luck in life." He finished, then looked at me expectantly.

"You don't know about my life in the least, and maybe you're lucky for that." I replied softly, not wanting to cause a fight when one can be prevented. "And, if you don't mind, I would _really_ appreciate some time to think." I unintentionally said that last part a little sternly, but knowing him, he didn't even catch it.

He stared back at me for a moment, "Oh, um okay, I guess. See you at lunch?" His words came out like a question.

"Yeah, I guess. You should go to class, were late as it is." I let blame leak into my voice, not really caring anymore.

When I got to class, I saw that the whole class was already "absorbed" in the daily lecture. I guess, out of all my classes, this really is the one I don't care if I miss. When I walked into the class I saw the class silently shift their eyes in my direction, all looking at me like I won the lottery or something. That is one way to look at it, better never than late in this situation. I half ran to my seat and quickly slid into the desk, before could notice that I was late. The rest of class was peaceful. Well, everything was out side of my mind, where my brain felt like it was on the verge of a seizure.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of class, I jumped out of my seat and practically ran out of class, into the hallway. I always like to make it into geometry early. We don't have assigned seats in that class, and people find it very amusing to stick you in the seat right in the teacher's line of vision. It wouldn't be so bad if the person who use to sit there (identity still a mystery) didn't love to carve into the desk, then spit into the carvings. So now there is dried spit left over from past years, waiting for its next victim. When I arrive, there are only four others there. Luckily, the only nerd was alone. Can't fight without your pack, so I was safe for now. I walk in and sit at the back desk, in the farthest desk from the front. It's not that I don't understand the math, I just really hate it.

By now, the class was filled. All but one seat. About half way through class, Edward walked through the door, obviously feeling stupid and lost. He talked to the teacher, then headed to "the desk". He looked so… sad. He, you could tell, was trying not give anything away, but his eyes were like all his emotions were spelled out on his forehead. Before he could sit down, and I have no idea why I did this, I grabbed my stuff and ran in front of him. He looked up at me shocked, and slightly hurt.

"Trust me; you really don't want to sit here." I told him, a forced smile on my face. For a second longer, he stared into my chocolate brown eyes, then he turned and sat down at my previous desk.

When class was out, I headed for the door, going to lunch. I felt someone follow me out a walk beside me.

"Hey, thanks for that, it was… nice… of you to do that." I heard Edward mumble to me, I could hear the hesitation in his voice when he spoke to me. Almost like he was scared to talk to me and say something wrong.

"Maybe if you got to class on time, no one would have to save you from sitting there." I told him honestly.

He unintentionally cringed away from my tone, but didn't leave my side. I'm sure he didn't know where the lunch room was, if he did I would have pushed him away by now. I really didn't like the unknowns of this school. Just wait until he builds up a social life, then I'll be just one more thing for him to push away. It happens every time. But I learn to cope with these things after awhile. There really isn't any reason to get angry about it. I deserve all this, the laughing and shoves. I deserve all the ignorance from my classmates.

I break out of my reverie by the sound of my ring tone, Runaway Love. I dig through my bag until I find it. Flipping my phone open, I hear Alex' voice on the other end.

"Hey Bella, I'm going home early today, do you mind keeping Alice and Edward company? Just show them around and stuff, alright?" He blurted into the phone, almost to fast for me to catch.

"Oh, um alright, I guess. Where's Alice?" I asked, I might need to know where she is if I'm gonna show her around. Wow, I feel really bad for Alice and Edward, here we go.

Before I could realize what happened, Alice was by my side, and the phone had disconnected on the other end.

"Hi, Bella," she chirped, before coming up to me and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm so happy that we can spend time together!"

I didn't really know what to say, so I just kept walking into the lunch room. After we all got our lunch, and found an empty table, Alice practically exploded into conversation. Normally I would want to run from a situation like this, but she provided most of the talking. So I could get away with nodding and saying things like "wow", or "uh huh" at the appropriate times. Lunch pasted quickly with the distractions. Edward seemed embarrassed by his sister, and slightly horrified. It was kind of funny seeing his expression of disbelief.

When we were done, it was time for our next classes. As I walked them to their classrooms, Alice kept the conversation alive. At least I wouldn't have to talk a lot.

**This is my first story, so don't be too hard on me. Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3:Please explain

After school, as soon as the bell rang, I ran to my car only to find Edward and Alice leaning against it, talking animatedly about some unknown topic. I start to feel my face heat up in anger. How dare they just assume I would give them a ride? God, I know that I'm supposed to help and all, but they could at least ask or something!

"Breath," I told myself, "Anger never solves anything, even if it is called for." I would walk over there, and be a perfect lady, just like I always am. There is no other option other to accept them. I repeated this over and over in my head, trying to convince myself, and knowing I would do it out of habit more than willingness.

I walked over to my truck and stood in front of them, "Um… hey, how was your first day in hell?" I asked lightly, with a fake smile plastered onto my face. Might as well cover every detail of this acceptance thing, do it thoroughly.

"Oh, it was just amazing! People here are so much nicer than in Ohio! Oh, and thanks so much for helping us today! You would never guess what happened-"She was cut off by her phone playing Pocket Full of Sunshine… weird she would have _that_ song, I mentally added in a sarcastic voice.

When she answered her phone, Edward turned his eyes to me and gave a shy smile, "Hey, I'm sorry about her, I just can never rein her in." He chuckled softly, which surprised me, plus the fact that that has got to be the longest string of words yet. Good, I was making progress.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," I replied, though I knew it was a lie. "Is something wrong?" I blurted out without thinking. "Crap," I thought, "I've known him for less than 24 hours, and I expect him just to spill his guts to a stranger."

He looked into my eyes for a brief second, then said "It's alright; don't be embarrassed, I don't mind you asking. Please don't worry about offending me." I looked back up, surprised by his reply. I'm more used to short answers, if you get what I'm saying.

I gave him a short nod of my head, signaling for him to continue, he did. "Nothing is upsetting me exactly, just the stress of the move. I did come all the way from the other side of the U.S." The look in his emerald eyes told me he wasn't lying, that was easy to tell. He just wasn't telling the whole story.

"Oh," was my genius reply. I mentally smacked myself in the head. "Way to make conversation," I silently scolded myself. "Do you want me to take you home? I have plenty of room in my truck for the both of you."

Edward opened his mouth to answer me, but Alice beat him to it, "Would you? You're just to sweet! Thanks so much," she said, then turned to Edward, "Come on Edward, remember your manners, say thank you! Oh, and by the way, that was Esme, and she gave me full right to drag you shopping with me, saying I'm gonna need someone to help carry my bags. And Jasper is still in Ohio, so he can't come with me. Plus, you _really_ need a new pair shoes." She planned the whole trip on the car ride.

Then I realized, I don't know where they live, crap. "Hey, Alice, where do you live?" I blushed a deep scarlet when I asked, realizing my stupidity.

"We live about… four more miles down, and then take a right onto the dirt rode. We live at the end of that rode!" she sang out to me. No seriously, she actually sang it to me, like la la la singing.

It was so hilarious that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't contain my laughter. When I started to laugh, I heard Edwards musical laugh join in with me. I looked in my mirror to see that Alice sat in the back, arms crossed over her chest, and her bottom lip jutting out into a pout. Seeing this made laugh even harder.

"What," she called out in a hurt voice, "Am I really that bad of a singer? I FEEL SO UNLOVED!" By this time we had reached their house, so I could laugh freely without the fear of running into a ditch or something, and knowing me, I would have.

"I'm…sorry…Alice," I gasped between outburst, "But it… was just… so hilarious!!!" After that, we laughed for about another minuet, then finally stopped.

When I was done I looked out of the windshield to see a huge white mansion standing in front of me. I felt my mouth pop open in awe. It was gorgeous, with a wrap around porch, huge pillars stretching all three stories into the sky, and trees enveloping it on all sides other than the front.

"Thanks for the ride Bella, see you tomorrow!" I heard them call as they hopped out of my truck. I simply waved goodbye, and drove away from the mansion.

A little while later, I pulled into my driveway, and made my way inside. I knew that Charlie wouldn't be home for a couple more hours, so I got ahead a little in my school work. At around four thirty, I went downstairs to start on dinner. I pulled out my great grandma Swan's recipe book and opened I to green bean casserole.

As I was cooking, I let my mind wander. I wondered what Edward was hiding. It's not that I expected him to just blurt it out to me; I was simply acting off of curiosity. I thought about his amazing, bright green eyes. The way they could onto you was like nothing else. They were almost like the watch of a hypmatist. As dinner was cooking in the oven, I figured that I would do some laundry. Knowing me, when I was walking over a flat surface, I found a way to trip over air. I think this may be a new personal record for the stupidest things ever tripped over. My feet moved out of under me, and the side of my face hit the linoleum with a sharp smack. That would defiantly leave a mark.

The rest of the night went like normal. I tripped a few more times, me and Charlie ate in a comfortable silence, and then I went to my room to go to sleep. For once, in a long time, my dreams were those of pain and suffering. Why, I don't know. But I do know who, I know exactly who.


	4. Just great

**Hey this whole chapter will be from EDWARDS POV!!!!**

**How exciting!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books**

I was on the way to Forks right now. Looking out of the plane was amazing. Most people wouldn't find the rolling clouds very interesting, but that's because they don't know how to appreciate the true beauty in our earth. The way the gray clouds break, and show the amazing bright green below. Just the contrast of the colors was enough to impress me.

Normally I wouldn't pay attention to these small details of the outside world. But I know that once I get to Forks, there won't be time to appreciate much. Not even outside of my new so called "home".

I was going to miss Michigan, the great, beautiful lake engulfing land of the state. I felt my heart start to retract in my chest, the memories each clawing another scar into my heart. Even though I didn't like moving, or leaving my past behind, I knew that I didn't really have a choice in the matter. After my parents got murdered, they left full custody of me and Alice, my sister, to my Uncle Richard.

He lost his wife from a car wreck, so typical. I used to care enough for family to have sympathy for him, so much for that. Oh well. Soon enough I'll be with him, no matter the results of the matter.

* * * *

About another hour later I heard someone calling my name in an irritated voice.

"Come _on_ Edward, how did you not feel that? We fricken bounced like another twenty feet in the air when we landed!!! God, are you dead man?" She paused waiting for a response, at least she shut up for a few seconds. "Okay, listen Edward, I _know _you can hear me right now, and if you don't get up, I will personally order that gay flight attendant over in the isle to carry you off this plane, do you hear me?"

Unwillingly, I forced my eye lids open and saw Alice's face no more than four inches away, her eyes bugging out in agitation. I knew right then she really wasn't kidding about the gay flight attendant thing, so I pushed myself out of the seat and trudged off of the plane.

I was shocked awake when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders. As a reaction I gently patted the unknown person on the back in an awkward way. The guy released me and I instantly recognized the pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

"Alex, what are you doing here? Where's my uncle?" I asked him confused.

"Oh, he sent me here to pick you up. He's working, so there wasn't really much time for him to come." He finished with an oddly distressed look on his face, then moved on to lighter subjects as we walked towards baggage claim.

"So," he began, "How's it going? I haven't got a phone call in a while, what's that about?" Alex asked in mock hurt to me and Alice.

"Oh, bite me Alex," Alice replied a little pissed at him, "Don't even start with me now. I haven't got one phone call from you in over a year, other than the occasional 'I sorry your parents died, that really sucks'"

When she finished, I couldn't help but let a smile creep its way to my lips. Not that I like to see my sister mad, but Alice has this way of expressing her self that gets me every time. She tends to stomp her foot every other word, and that along with the facial expressions and hand motions is just hilarious.

Alex' mouth dropped open in shock, most likely surprised that she had it in her.

"I so said more than that when they died. How dare you think so low of me!!! Plus, you never call me unless its about the great mall of America!!" then he turned to me, and looked at me like I was the biggest idiot known to man when he saw my huge grin, "And _you_," he growled, stepping towards me slowly "Why are you smiling, don't think your any exception to this little debate!"

I tensed up at what was happening. What did I do?! In this case, all I was was an innocent bystander. Not wanting this to get too heated, I started to walk towards baggage claim. As we were walking, I could hear Alex and Alice huffing out breathes of annoyed and angered silent comments.

When we got our luggage, Alice having three suitcases, plus one for her carry on, Alex led us out to his car. We all got in and rode to my uncle's house in an awkward silence, none of us budging into breaking it. The huffing continued throughout the ride, and I got more and more irritated every time. How childish could you get?

* * * *

It was now an hour later and I was unpacking all my clothes. None of us said more of a goodbye than a small wave of the hand. My uncle wasn't home yet, so I went straight upstairs, knowing that I didn't plan on having to say one word to him if I could help it.

Somehow, Alice made it upstairs without my help, bringing all her luggage up in one try. I finally finished and heard my stomach growl in protest to my lack of food today. I made my way downstairs slowly, and walked into the kitchen.

It wasn't exactly hard to find anything, saying that the kitchen was only about ten feet wide, and the pantry and the fridge are the only things with food in them. I found some pop tarts, and popped them into the toaster. While they were in the toaster, I let my mind wander a bit, which I probably shouldn't have done in the first place.

I already had an idea of what would happen when Richard got here, especially if he was drunk. If he wasn't, there was at least some hope that he might be too oblivious to remember that we were coming today.

I was brought back into reality by Alice coming down the stairs.

"Since I'm finally done unpacking, I think that we should go," I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth so all you could hear was squealing protest coming from behind my hand

"OUCH, YOU BIT ME!!!" I shouted at her, appalled. I shook my hand to try to lessen the pain.

"Well, don't put your hand over my mouth, and I won't have to bite you now will I?" she said a bit smug, since she got such a great reaction out of me.

"Now," I continued "like I was gonna say, we are not going shopping. Other than the fact that I really don't want to, if you haven't noticed we are in the middle of no where, and there isn't a store within a fifty mile radius."

I swear she started to hyperventilate after I finished. My poor, sad sad sister. How is she gonna survive in this world?

"Okay, Alice," she coached herself "Breath, in, and out." She did as she told herself. In the meantime, I was trying not to bust into laughter, and not doing very well. Soon she started to look like she would collapse from the "horror" of the current situation, so I slowly helped her up the steps, and into her bedroom.

I walked back downstairs to retrieve my pop tarts, and have time to make it upstairs before my uncle got home. Unfortunately, just as my foot hit the bottom step on the stairs, I heard the front door slam shut. I didn't know what to do. Run back up stairs or just keep on walking. Too late for the first option so I just walked into the kitchen, right past him, and grabbed my pop tarts out of the toaster.

"Hey Edward, I've just been _so_ excited for you to come and take up some more room!" he said in a bitterly sarcastic voice, then clapped and folded his hands together; "It really is an honor."

I turned around to look at him, "Hello sir. How are you?" always better to be overly sweet then a bitch.

"Oh, my, just so formal. Well, why don't you just shut you smart ass mouth up before I slap you? Deal?" he asked, being rhetorical. Yeah whatever, I thought. So I walked up to the counter, got my food, and silently went back upstairs.

When I reached my door, I saw the phone sitting in front of it with a sticky note telling me to call Alex back. Picking up the phone, I dialed the number scribbled on the paper and put the phone to my ear.

The phone picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hey its Edward, so what do you want?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"Oh, uh, hey. I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna pick you up for school in the morning. You know, since you don't have car and all." He said his voice cracking a few times.

"Yeah whatever. See you tomorrow." I was about to hang up the phone when I heard him call my name.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should probably not … you know hit on my best friend." After he finished I burst into a fit of laughter.

When I calmed down enough to talk I said "I really can't believe you just told me not to hit on your friend! Yeah, 'hey Bella, looking pretty good today. Ya want to hook up later?', then we would go for a romantic walk on the beach, and tell each other _every_thing. Doesn't it just sound wonderful?!" I asked in a fake girl voice, twirling around to add to the effect, even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh shut the hell up!" he yelled then I heard the dial tone in my ear signaling that he hung up. After I set the phone down I heard someone knocking on my door, so I went and opened it. Standing in my door way was my uncle, his face beat red and angry.

"Would you like to share what's so funny?" he asked, "Not like the neighbors don't know already!" then before I saw what was happening I felt my cheek sting and his hand leave his side to hit my face. Then he turned around and stomped down the stairs clunking in his steel toed boots.

**Yeah I know it wasn't amazing or anything but it is my first, so seriously!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!! It would make me happy, even if its saying that my story sucks! I don't care, honestly.**


	5. meeting Bella

**This is gonna continue from Edwards POV, so you don't get confused. And sorry if you got confused already.**

I woke up in the morning, covered in sweat, and now startled by the unfamiliar surroundings. After a few seconds, I recognized the vaulted ceilings, gold carpets, and small twin sized bed. My alarm clock was beeping loudly in my ear as I turned over and swung my legs off of my bed. When I shut off my alarm I could make out an annoying and persistent knocking on my door. Only one person would do that at five in the morning. Alice.

I got up to answer my door, but it swung open before I got there revealing an already dressed and ready Alice, with a look of slight anger on her small pixie like face.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?" she asked in a calm voice that was offset by the fact that she was tapping he foot and had her arms crossed. "Just look at you, not even showered yet!" she said scoldingly, the knocking forgotten.

"Well, unlike you, I don't like to wake up before sunrise unless absolutely necessary. Normal people don't have an unlimited amount of energy stored up for later use." I took in a deep breath, and headed towards the bathroom.

You would figure that in a three story house, there might be more than two bathrooms. I walked down to the second floor bathroom, and quickly started up the shower. I felt grimy and sticky from the plane flight yesterday. You never know what might have been on those seats. When the water was warm, I stepped in.

About fifteen minuets later, I was stepped back out, quickly drying my hair, and getting dressed. My thoughts traveled elsewhere as I waited downstairs to get picked up. I thought about what might happen at school. Whether I would be accepted or not. If it was like my old school, I had quite an interesting day ahead of me. Then I found my self trying to imagine Bella. What would she be like? Would she hate me? Not that I really cared, but the thoughts just kind of came so whatever.

My thoughts where broken by Alice screaming at me in her high pitched voice to get up. Something like that, I don't care really. I turned my head and saw that Alex was waiting outside for us. Alice and I walked outside; she got into the passenger seat, with me in the back. On the way there, I mentally prepared myself for all the possibilities of how the day could go.

* * * *

When we arrived, I quickly jumped out of the car. Not quit sure where the sudden rush of energy came from, probably should stop hanging out with Alice so much. I walked up behind Alex, and followed him over to a sturdy looking red truck, and we walked up to a girl with brown hair, and ivory skin. She was only about a little over five feet tall. Just as I thought this I heard Alex yell in front of us toward the girl, cutting Alice off mid sentence.

"Hey shorty, what's up?" he asked in a deep voice. She instantly spun around to face us, a smile spreading across her face that nearly knocked my breath away.

"Hey, 5'4 isn't that short!" she yelled back in a slightly joking voice. Her voice was like an angel might sound, beautiful and strong. But suddenly without warning, her face had fear on it, it didn't look right. When we finally reached her, I got a better look. Bella, because I knew it had to be her, was wearing baggy jeans, that had to be three sizes to big. Also, she had on an also too large muddy green sweatshirt. The way Bella stood screamed lack of self-esteem.

Right then, she looked up at me and into my eyes. I never wanted to look away from her deep chocolate brown eyes. I felt like, if I looked hard enough, I might be able to see all the way to her soul. And the longer I look, the more wonder filled me up. But before I could look at her more than about fifteen seconds, she snapped out of it and looked back at Alex, her cheeks turning a deep red. It was adorable.

_NO, what am I thinking; she doesn't even know my name yet! For gods sake Edward, get a hold of yourself!! _ I mentally scolded myself. I had no idea what got into me. Even though when I was looking into her eyes, I heard Alex calling her name, it just seemed so insignificant. 

The next thing I knew, Alice was running up and hugging a stunned Bella. Just what Alice would do I suppose. Then he introduced me.

"And this is my brother … Edward." Then he turned to face me and "slyly" gave me the look saying "watch yourself". When he told me to back off before, I didn't think that would be a problem. But things have changed signifagently since then.

I knew that I couldn't trust my voice right now, so I simply looked up, smiled, and then looked back down at my feet.

I didn't see what happened next, but things got uncomfortably silent. I had already seen and studied the map indicating to me my classes, so I grabbed Alice's arm, leading her away, to let Alex and Bella talk things out a little.

When I walked over to my first period class, Alice left, waving goodbye to me. I pushed the door open, expecting the worst. But all that happened was simple "welcomes" from around the class when I introduced myself. I got put next to a girl named Jessica. She was one of those preppy types. The ones you always picture jumping around the school, face painted spirit colors.

After class was over, I slowly got up out of my chair, heading to my next class. When I looked at my map I found that it wasn't marked. Crap, what now. I decided to take out my schedule, and try to find the room number. When I finally found it I was about ten minuets late. There was one desk open, so I quickly made my way over, muttering an apology to the teacher. But right as I was about to sit down, Bella pushed me over and sat instead. At first I thought she just wanted to sit there to get me mad. But then she said something.

"Trust me; you really don't want to sit here." She said a pained smile on her face. I looked into her eyes for a second longer, before going to sit at the next empty desk.

When class was out, I followed Bella out of class. I had to at least thank her, for whatever she saved me from.

"Hey thanks for that, it was … nice … of you to do that." I mumbled, trying to not to let anything come out that shouldn't.

"Maybe if you got to class on time, no one would have to save you from sitting there." She told me bitterly. I cringed, not liking the thought of Bella being in pain or being angry.

I didn't leave, like I normally would have done. I just walked by her side into the lunch room. I could see the reluctance written all over her face, probably debating whether she would let me walk with her. I was no doubt not exactly great for reputation. And I knew that if she asked me to leave, I would.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Bella's ring tone going off. Runaway love, interesting choice. When she talked to the person on the other line, I could see her mood change to slight sorrow. Even maybe a little dark humor. Wow, I honestly don't know where I got that from.

Then, out of nowhere Alice was here, just as happy as always. But, I as glad she was here, I could tell Bella was not having a great day, and my sister could always cheer you up.

After we got our lunch, Alice kept up most of the conversation with Bella. After we where done, Bella walked us to our class, without more than a few words. We said goodbye, smiling slightly then parted.

* * *

When the final bell rang, I found Alice and we both headed over to Bella's truck, knowing that Alex had to leave early.

"Did you see the blond kid?!" Alice asked me.

"Who Mike? Yeah I did, saying something about Bella." I didn't see where this was going but whatever, might as well distract myself.

Alice continued to say a few things she had heard, with me adding a few of my own comments every once in a while. By then Bella had reached us, smiling.

"Um… hey, how was your first day in hell?" she asked lightly, but I could tell she wasn't really happy at all, even with the smile. When Alice answered, she mentioned Ohio and pain stabbed through me. It brought back memories I had held back for so long. But not wanting to deal with that, I pushed them right back to where they where before.

Alice's cell went off, and I immediately was cheered up. I loved how my sister could find the perfect things to show her personality. When she answered her phone, I turned to Bella with a shy smile. It would have been extremely rude to ignore her.

"I'm sorry about her," I said motioning to Alice, "I just can never rein her in." I laughed softly, even though I was completely serious. Alice had a tendency to over-estimate people's willingness to talk, or shop for that matter.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." She replied with a smile, much to my pleasure. After a few seconds, she blurted out "Is something wrong?" then she looked up at me with horrified eyes.

"It's alright; don't be embarrassed, I don't mind you asking. Please don't worry about offending me." I told her, I really didn't care. I was only worried about the fact that it was that obvious that something is wrong.

She nodded at me expectantly, so I continued, "Nothing is upsetting me exactly, just the stress of the move. I did come all the way from the other side of the U.S." I didn't lie to her, but I hoped she couldn't tell that I wasn't exactly talking to much.

"OH," she answered, "Do you want me to take you home?" I was going to answer, but by now Alice was off the phone, and I had no hope of answering. Then she turned to me, "Come on Edward, remember your manners, say thank you! Oh, and by the way, that was Esme, and she gave me full right to drag you shopping with me, saying I'm gonna need someone to help carry my bags. And Jasper is still in Ohio, so he can't come with me. Plus, you _really_ need a new pair shoes." I knew she was lying about the fact that Esme gave her permission, because Esme is in Mexico right now, without any form of contact without mail.

About five minuets later, Bella asked Alice where we lived, and Alice actually _sang_ it to her. Bella started to laugh, and I couldn't help but join in. Then my sister did her classic pout face, which sent me even farther into my laughing frenzy.

"What," she called out in a hurt voice, "Am I really that bad of a singer? I FEEL SO UNLOVED!" now we reached our house, so Bella could laugh freely.

She saw how Alice had her sad face on, so Bella said "I'm…sorry…Alice," she gasped as best she could, "But it… was just… so hilarious!!!" After we where done laughing, I figured it was time to get into the house. We waved to Bella, with her jaw still slightly open at the sight of the mansion.

* * *

That night, I lulled myself to sleep with Bella's face in my mind.

**Ok yeah, I had to finish with Edward, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
